


I missed my deadline have a polyhalloween

by Pearlybj



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Haunted Houses, Multi, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlybj/pseuds/Pearlybj
Summary: I've been super excited to present this to you. Happy Halloween! Jade x Aradia is my new fav ship they're lovely together.





	I missed my deadline have a polyhalloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaikaKokoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaikaKokoro/gifts).



The manor was downright weird. The lowermost floor was made out of large wheels eating into the rushing river below, a watermill once used to weave beautiful textiles. One would expect such a contraption to be owned by a stinky old farming family, yet the right wing of the manor housed an observatory hewn from rough stone; the exclusive work of stuck up scholars.

 

This was the latest source of intrigue for the Professor Jade Harley-Megido! All the more so for how long the manor was left unused and unclaimed. What sort of dumbass passed up on perfectly good tools of science!?

 

Her wife was more interested in the history of the place. Was it a disaster or plague that left a perfectly working watermill so thoroughly abandoned? Maybe something more sinister.

 

Regardless of intent, both women tried to investigate the manor twice and failed. That evening, they were tripping over themselves in excitement for their third chance. Figuratively, mind. What sort of dignified professor tripped over the threshold of a door? (“I saw that, Jade.”)

 

Alrighty, so maybe it wasn’t her fault. While investigating the room, the ratty old rug snagged Aradia’s hiking boots no matter where she stepped, and it definitely wasn’t by the hearth a minute ago.

 

Well, that just wouldn’t do at all.

 

“My sources show an inevitable and tragic conclusion to this little haunting gambit, and I’d love to see it through to the end, but I do believe that would interrupt our dinner plans. Retrieve the supplies from out front, wouldn’t you, mine sweet?” Aradia asked.

 

The windows rattled under heavy drapes.

 

“Way ahead of you! I’m certain we’ll be able to get it this time.” Jade had a bucket filled with water, a bottle of malt vinegar, and a handful of soft brushes. She knelt and swept dust from the rug by hand. A good brushing, a treatment with water and vinegar, and a few hours by the freshly lit hearth; the rug was starting to look- well, not new but less run under a horse’s ass and more gently used.

 

Something clanged and crashed deeper in the watermill.

 

Next were the bedsheets, then the curtains. Jade teased her wife, “Could you be any more super slow? I swear, you’ve never cleaned a darn thing your whole fucking life.”

 

“I haven’t!”

 

When they went for the dish towels, the banging on the walls stopped. Despite her age, Jade hopped in place with excitement. “I think it might come out soon!”

 

Sure enough, they found a letter addressed to them in scrawling pen sitting on a throw pillow when they returned to the hearth.

 

_ Dear Mesdames Harley-Megido, _

 

_ I do not appreciate whatever inane whim or fancy has led you both to tamper with my household. Please do gather your belongings and make yourselves scarce at the earliest possible time. _

 

The message was the opposite of discouraging. Silly ghost!

 

Jade turned the letter over and scribbled on the back with a green sharpie.  _ no can do!!! we still have to wash the dish towels! _

 

“I  _ can _ hear properly, thank you.”

 

Aradia spun on her heel. Behind her, a woman lounged against the kitchen door like she owned the place. In a manner of speaking, she did.

 

The woman twirled a finger through a tassel on her shawl. Her clothes were heavily embroidered with strange symbols, probably occult. Or just tacky.

 

Still, she was very lovely.

 

“Really, now. A sane person would’ve been discouraged after having the bookshelf dropped on them, yet here you are, continuing on this little ghost hunt. How’d that broken arm heal up, by the way?” 

 

Aradia twirled her arms around. “New and improved, I’d say! And demise by book is a great way to go.”

 

The woman raised a penciled brow. “Oh? That can be arranged.”

 

Aradia laughed, “Wonderful! One would think the spirit of the loom prefers hanging or strangulation.”

 

The last person Jade saw that looked that surprised stabbed a hungry jaguar through the heart. She hurried to explain, “We have a few academic questions for you, that’s all!”

 

“Speak for yourself, mine sweet. Playing the prideful psychopomp is an aspiration the world has given me. Or at least playing hostess to a little post-death party.”

 

“I am not dead,” the spirit snapped. “The Rose River textile mill is perfectly functional, thank you. Perhaps you’re projecting your own infertility unto me.”

 

Aradia pressed, “But you were left for dead! That’s why you’ve taken this form, one that can grant the vengeance you seek.”

 

Jade swatted at her wife. “Aradia, don’t be a meanie! Rose is just a little lonely.”

 

The spirit snorted. “It is doubtful that either of you have the experience or qualifications to examine the psyche of an entity you’ve falsely deemed human in nature. Even were I, evaluation of the human mind is a delicate study that requires patience, dedication, and a lack of bias.”

 

“See! There’s no one around to talk about human brains and embroidery with her.”

 

Aradia grinned. “I do see! Not an expert here, but both topics are pretty neat.”

 

The Rose River mill looked away, blushing. “Petulant, going through this effort to... ‘put my soul to rest’ or some other misguided activity. I don’t intend to be exorcised.” She faded from the room.

 

“Well, she’s not very receptive.” Aradia’s grin didn’t darken a single bit. 

 

Her wife shrugged. “Don’t blame her! Most tsumoga are exorcised by getting repaired; kind of exactly like the textiles we just fixed up for her. That’s a conclusion based on an observation that makes loads of sense. Besides, we’re still being super rude coming here to study.”

 

“The mill is not a small, lost object though. It’s Obvious she’s a hybrid spirit, especially after seeing her. A lesser fate similar to a tsumoga, I’d say. Placating a fate doesn’t erase it’s existence, unweaving a piece of history would.”

 

“..You are a stupid dumb if you actually think that’s obvious. Argh, whatever, let’s just make some tea!”

 

Rather than using the stove, Jade chose to warm a kettle on the hearth. She set three cups on the table.

 

Aradia contemplated her cup and asked, “Can a fate partake in black tea?”

 

“Not sure, but it’s a super nice drink for a date.” Jade squeezed her hand.

 

“Oh! Can a fate partake in a romantic date? There may be laws requiring she remains impartial.”

 

“Ask Rose, not me.”

 

Surprisingly, the spirit reappeared. This time, she descended from the main staircase and sat with them. A delicate finger hooked around a cup; she sipped at the tea. One nod for approval of the taste. 

 

Rose said, “As demonstrated, for the sake of following scientific method, I can partake in both, yes.”

 

That got Aradia almost as excited as Jade.

 

“Then this must be a date!”


End file.
